A Nightmare Come to Life (And Not Even Darkrai's Fault!)
by Lunala - get in the bag
Summary: Have you ever reached the breaking point before? Has your life ever changed because of one simple change? If you said yes to both, then you know how Rayquaza felt when a mysterious force sent him to an alternate timeline... Too bad that his mate Latias died instead of Latios in that timeline, and too bad that that timeline's Rayquaza was an ass.
1. Rayquaza's story

**Before I start the story, I suggest you go read "Legends in Another World" first. Most of the personalities haven't changed from there, and this story is heavily based on Rayquaza's nightmare from Chapter 10.**

* * *

Rayquaza woke up for another day, expecting his mate Latias to be with him in his room. However, Latias wasn't in the room at the moment. _"Strange, I guess she already woke up. Usually I wake up before her, and if she does wake up earlier, she usually wakes me up..."_ Rayquaza only shook his head, shrugging it off as being paranoid.

However, something was different in the room, something that Rayquaza didn't notice. All of Latias's stuff wasn't there.

The hallways were completely empty, which was usual. It normally means everybody else was doing their own thing. Rayquaza noticed that the spare room's doors were slightly open. But he ignored it as somebody probably wanted to let some air in.

The green dragon reached his destination, and everything looked normal. Darkrai cowering, Celebi trying to kill, Deoxys being an ass, Groudon and Kyogre arguing, as well as Reshiram and Zekrom arguing, Giratina and Arceus playing lovey dovey on eachother, Mew eating a ton of candy and Latios was reading a book- wait a minute.

 _"Latios!? I thought he died in the Altomare Incident! Okay, just stay calm, let's try to figure out some stuff. Like where Latias is?"_

I flew over to him. "Hey Latios!" I chirped.

"Oh, hey Ray, what do you want." He replied, clearly not caring, and didn't show any eye contact.

 _"Rude, much? Odd, I don't remember him being like that..._ Sooooo, Latios. Where is Latias? I haven't seen her all morning..." He flinched at the question, dropping his book and staring at the ground.

"So, any answer on where your sister is? Or is that a no?" What happened next was a shock. He punched Rayquaza in the cheek, sending him to the wall.

 **"DEAD! That's where!"** He shouted, getting the attention of the rest of the legendaries. Ray's face paled, about to puke.

"...S-Sh-She's, dead?"

 **"WHY do you even care!? You were too arrogant to even attend her funeral! Putting your ego first! She pushed me out of the way and sacrificed herself to become the next Soul Dew! I'VE TOLD YOU THAT STORY HUNDREDS OF TIMES! BUT YOU JUST TOLD ME TO HARDEN THE FUCK UP AND GET OVER IT!"** He screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I said that!?" Ray asked, shocked out of belief. "Latios I'm-"

 ** _"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_** Latios screamed with all the rage in the world and knocked Ray out with a good punch. All the other legendaries cringed, excluding Deoxys, and stared as Latios flew to his room. But two certain legendaries had different thoughts on this.

"D-Did anybody notice that!?" Asked Celebi.

Well of course! It was great!" Deoxys said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"No, not that. Did you hear Ray? He was not like the brat we knew." Reshiram agreed with Celebi. "He was actually shocked when he heard about what he did."

"When he came into the door, I looked at him for a bit, and saw something different in his eyes. Then he flew over to Latios, asking where Latias was as if she was here the entire time!" Celebi explained. Zekrom was the first to make a reply.

"So, either two things, Ray had some weird memory loss, which is a bit unlikely, or-"

"Or he's from a completely different time line, with completely different memories." Celebi finished. The others were silent. It explained so much!

After a while, Jirachi spoke up. "Wait, are we going to get him back to his timeline?"

"Helloooo? You are speaking to a time traveller here? If there's a time line, I've probably been there." Celebi said with a smirk, not one for murdering for once in a while.

"Okay, but if we are getting him back in his time line, we're gonna need the truth from him." Reshiram commented.

Arceus walked up to Ray. "Wake up, Rayey, we've got some work to do."

Rayquaza only rolled over, muttering, "Five more minutes Latias..." Arceus snorted, and grabbed a random bucket of water from somewhere. She put it next to Ray's head, and shouted in his ear,

"WAKE UP RAYQUAZA!" Ray yelped as he rolled over onto the edge of the bucket of water, splashing all over him.

"OKAY I'M UP LAti _as..."_ He slowed down when he saw where he was. "Wait, how did I get here- Oh. That wasn't a nightmare, was it?" A sad look came across his face when he saw the shaking heads.

"Please. Tell. Us. Everything." glared Reshiram. Rayquaza gulped, then sighed in sorrow.

"Have you ever felt like your life changed from one little thing? One day your best friend is here, the next gone? Imagine when that friend is your mate." Eyes widened in realization. Heck, Deoxys's mouth completely detached itself and fell to the floor. "Latias was very close to me... having been saddened by the death of my world's Latios, I couldn't bear seeing her sad anymore." A void filled his heart.

"We eventually started sleeping together, playing together, eating together, much like some others here." Zekrom's and Reshiram's eyes widened, although nobody noticed. "And then, I woke up here. No Latias. When I came here earlier, I almost had a heart attack, because in my world, Latios is supposed to be dead... And," he paused to scratch his head. "I kinda got curious, then you know what happened. Only bad because this world's version of me is an ass." My eyes suddenly widened. Celebi must've thought the same thing.

"Wait, if I'm here... Where is this world's Rayquaza?"

* * *

 **Yeah... I am evil sometimes.**


	2. Befriending Latios

Rayquaza felt bad. Not just for himself (for what could've happened), but also for Latios. He heard a few tales of the two, and it must've felt very very frightening, seeing the one you loved and protected your life with die in front of your own eyes, with nothing to stop it. He also couldn't blame him for his actions. Seeing the one you hate the most and hurting you just because somebody very close to you died in front of your eyes must be hurtful enough, but them taunting you about it? Making jokes, laughing at you? Now that's just a step too far.

Rayquaza knew what he did wasn't intentional, besides, how could he have known that Latias wasn't alive in this time line? At that thought, the empty feeling in Rayquaza's gut felt stronger, as if eating away his life source. He shivered out of fear, at this rate it felt like he would be a pile of bones by next morning. But he knew he had to stay strong.

Rayquaza couldn't sleep that night. It was mostly because he was afraid of Latios. He wanted to go and talk to him, and try to get through to his brain. He was floating at his door right now, even, with his brain in a war against each other. In the end, the "give up" side failed the war, and knocked on Latios' door.

He heard a growl coming from the other side. "Who's interrupting my sleep?" Latios asked.

"It's me, Rayquaza. I want to talk to you." he crossed two of his claws when he opened the door. He looked both ways, and seeing nobody else, he dragged Rayquaza in, and quickly put him against the wall, other arm raised, ready to strike.

"Why have you came?" The eon growled.

"You can read my mind, why don't you check yourself." Ray replied smartly. His eyes glowed blue for half a minute, when then he released his hold, eyes wide.

"You- you don't hate me? But-" Ray put a claw on his mouth, taking the signal to stop.

"Let me tell you a story." They both got in a comfortable position. "Have you once felt like your life was perfect, and nothing can stop that, but then one little thing changed it all?" Latios nodded. "Well, ever since this morning, I felt a little bit different. I wasn't feeling like myself. When I saw you that morning, I realized something. This wasn't the same world I knew." Confused filled Latios's face, then realization.

"Wait, does that mean..." Latios looked guilty at what he had done to an innocent when blinded by rage.

"Yes, it does. My world's Latios turned into the Soul Dew instead of Latias. A part of me felt like it died, and day after day of my world's Latias being saddened and secluded herself, I couldn't help but help try and cheer her up. When I helped her out, that part of me that died felt restored, and when I was near her, I was happy. As Latias came out of her depression, we started to eat together, play together, sleep together... When one of us was feeling down, the other was there to help. That is when I realized, that we were mates. We, were happy. Until, I woke up here."

Latios was speechless. Ray looked at him in the eyes. "Can you forgive me, Latios," Ray asked, "not as acquaintances, not as friends, but as a family?"

Ray tensed up when Latios put a claw on his shoulder. "No," Ray's eyes widened out of fear. "it is me who should be the one forgiving. I'm the one who attacked you even when you were trying to talk, when I could've listened to you and ended this sooner." They both smiled, and hugged.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. "Let's hit the hay... Brother-In-Law." As Ray was about to leave the room, however, Latios asked, "When should I be expecting the babies?" Ray blushed deep. The green dragon scales weren't meant for hiding blushes.

"Y-You know fully well th-that I haven't g-gotten th-th- _that_ far yet!" Ray stammered.

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing. It's a sibling thing. Good night." Latios jumped into bed, as Ray scurried out the door. When he reached his room, he felt like a heavy weight was just lifted off of him. It was very easy to sleep now.

Meanwhile, not far away, a certain creator felt the same weight lift off her.


	3. The End

_This is it,_ Rayquaza thought. _I am going home, back to Latias... Although I can't believe I thought I would say this, but I think I am going to miss them. Latios... I never really got to talk to him, until yesterday. All because I was warped here... In one way, I am glad I got warped here. But, all things have a good bye._ Ray opened the doors to the great hall.

The Lord of the Sky saw all of the legendaries there, excluding one obvious, with Arceus standing at the very end. She smiled, and motioned me up. He looked through the crowd, searching for Latios in the crowd, but didn't see him. In fact, Ray saw some legendaries I don't think he even spoke to yet. One of them looked like a big red Torterra with a big ring instead of a tree on the top.

Shaking his head, Ray flew up to Arceus, and floating next to her was Celebi, who... seemed to be wearing some pink flowers. Ray whispered to the usually insane time traveller. "Wha- why are there flowers on my head! Mew, was that you?" the green dragon chuckled, as Mew hid herself. If looks could kill, Mew could be disintegrated by now.

"So, are you excited to go back?" Arceus winked at me, and my face suddenly felt hot.

"Bu-But we aren't th-th- _that_ far yet!" Arceus chuckled.

"You'll be there some day. So, anything else you want to talk about before you leave?" Ray's mind thought back to Latios' discussion early this morning. In this world, Latios is here. Back in Ray's world, Latias is there. Put two and two together.

Suddenly, the doors burst open again, revealing Latios. "Excuse me for the interruption, but I must ask you this question, Arceus." Latios flew over to me.

"Arceus, am I able to come with Rayquaza?" That certainly was not the question they expected. Ray and Latios managed to keep a straight face, but inside, we were laughing like mad men. Everybody had priceless faces. I secretly took a camera picture of their faces.

"Uh, excuse me? What?" Arceus had to do a double take.

"In this world, there is me, Latios. In Ray's world, there is Latias. What, did you really not expect this?" Everybody fixed themself.

"Well, no not really, considering what happened yesterday..." Zekrom spoke up.

"Over last night, I had a talk with Latios, and told him the things different about my world. We worked things out, said our sorrys, and then talked about my mate, which happens to be my world's Latias." Ray explained.

"I want to be there to see the babies." Latios butted in, making the lord of the skies blush, and some of the female legendaries "Awww'd". Dark green scales don't work well with hiding blushes, and certain stains. Somebody cleared their throat, and saw Celebi.

"We don't need you lost in your love life right now, do you want to go back or not?"

"Yes."

"Then focus on where you want to appear at in your world." Ray started to think about the place he knew Latias would be in right now. He felt a shiver go down my spine, Celebi must be doing her stuff. After about thirty seconds, the portal opened.

"If you see that scumbag of a counterpart of yours, Ray, give him a nice, hard punch to the face." Mewtwo apparently had beef with him.

The two looked back for a second to say goodbye, then jumped through.

* * *

Latias was really worried. An entire day has gone by, and none of the legendaries has found her Rayquaza yet. But suddenly, Latias felt a great disturbance in the force. It lead her to outside Latias's and Rayquaza's room. Who also turned the corner on the other side was Rayquaza!

However, where the great disturbance was, out came a figure, a figure very familiar... Another Rayquaza.

What.

The Rayquaza that came out of the disturbance glared at the other one.

"I finally found you, faker. You caused some great trouble back in your timeline. Should I Dragon Ascent you back into your timeline? Nah. But I know a friend who has a grudge against you." Rayquaza-from-disturbance said as another figure formed. Another very familiar form...

Latias' jaw dropped, as well as all the other legendaries who gathered up, when it came out. The second Rayquaza looked scared out of his mind.

"It's payback time, you scum. You've done bad deeds, I can't believe you are my counterpart. What you did to Latios is what I would never do to any innocent. What you did was sick, twisted, evil. Latios was in pain, stuck in depression, all because his world's Latias became the Soul Dew. He wanted help, and you smacked his claw away. You teased him, made jokes of him, taunted him... But your worst crime?" Rayquaza glared angrily at the faker. The fake tried to fly away, but Latias held him in place with Psychic, as Latios charged up a Luster Purge.

"You hurt my friend."

The Luster Purge caused a bright light, blinding all in the room for a moment. When the light dimmed down, there was an unconscious Rayquaza counterpart halfway through the wall. The two smirked, then turned back at their friends.

"We're back!"

Latias was the first to move, and bear hugged both Ray and Latios at once. "Oh I was so so so worried about you two! What happened!? Where were you? Wait, what about the Soul Dew?"

Latios chuckled. "Great to have you back too, Latias. Let's calm down, then we can answer any questions." A loud rumbling was heard. Ray and Latios chuckled mareepishly.

"After we get something to eat!" Everybody laughed. It was great to have them back.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Latios/Latias Fly Theme 2 - Pokemon Omega Ruby / Alpha Sapphire, x1.25 speed**

 **Latias/Mew: The end! Yaaaay!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Talk to Game Freak.**

 **This story was inspired by Rayquaza's Nightmare in Chapter 10 of Poke Spectre's Legends in a New World. Go check him out, he's pretty hilarious. It also gave me the idea of having all the legendaries living in one big house, trying to get along but ultimately failing. Celebi being a psychotic murderer, Mew a little girl on too much sugar, etc.**

 **Now I am thinking of making some short stories about the legendary group, like what they were doing when Rayquaza was in the other world, little Latias/Latios family bonding time, etc. All chapters will take place after this story, unless said so.**

 **Well this was fun while it lasted. See you later! Ciao!**


End file.
